Maximum Ride: Gotham exploration
by Commander3428961
Summary: (Between books two and three.) The flock go to Gotham, to see if they can find answers. After a run in, with a certain clown, they end up with Batman/Bruce Wayne at Wayne Manor. Can the flock trust Bruce? Can Bruce trust them? Find out! (Undergoing rewrite, for a more thrilling story. Plus, one that people will actually like.)
1. Chapter 1

(Yes. I did a rewrite, of Gotham Exploration. I felt that, the first time wasn't good enough. Including the fact, that I WAY underplayed the Joker, in the first chapter. So, instead, the Flock will be saved, from a few Erasers instead. Don't worry. We'll see the Joker soon. Just, a bit later in the story. Now, on with it!)

 **(Max P.O.V.)**

I looked ahead to see where we were going. The sign said, "Welcome to Gotham City." I sighed. That was NOT, where we needed to be. From D.C. to Arizona, there's a lot of distance. But this city, was a lot closer to D.C. then it is to Arizona.

Iggy yelled, "Max! Where are we?! Are we at least close?" He was cranky that he didn't get, to blow anything up on the way.

I turned to blind friend and said, "No, Iggy. We're in some place called, 'Gotham City.'" I didn't exactly feel like conversation, after all we were in the wrong place.

I heard Nudge babble "Oh my God! THE Gotham City?! I heard about this place! This is where some Bat-guy is supposed to live! They say he beats criminals up, and just disappears! Plus, they have AMAZING SHOPPING!"

Oh, Nudge. So eager to shop and socialize. Though, that thing about the "Bat-guy" sounded pretty interesting. Could he be from the School? If not, who made him?

Suddenly, Gazzy yelled, "Max! I'm tired! We've been flying forever! Can we please land!"

He had a point. Even MY wings, were staring to hurt. I called out, "Alright! We're going to land here! Stay together, and if you see an Eraser, just yell!"

We landed on one of the rooftops, and I felt my wings finally relax. Then, I saw something. A guy dressed in a filthy black trench coat, a baseball cap and sunglasses, ripped jeans, and brown shoes. He had that kinda rape-face on him.

He said, in a thick Boston accent, "Well... If it ain't those bird kids, we heard about on the News." About ten more guys, dressed just like him showed up. They all had one thing in common. They were wearing a patch, with a Penguin on it. The head guy says, "I saw what they did in New York. The Feds are looking for 'em. Even offering a reward, for anyone. Even our boss." He held up a phone saying, "President offers reward, for bird children's return to DC. Anyone welcome, to claim reward." Damn! Even HE knows about us now.

The thug grinned and said "So..." He picked up a knife, and turned to the other thugs, "How much do ya think the ol' Commander in Chief will pay, to have these kids?"

One guy said, "That dumbass ain't got no money! The boss'll know what to do with 'em!"

They all yelled, "Yeah! Penguin always knows!"

Oh boy. Not Erasers, but still a threat. I mean yeah, we could take these guys, since they were normal guys. But ten full grown men, against six genetically altered children and one talking dog? Who do you think would win?

Suddenly, I heard a noise. Two heads, being knocked against one another. Then, all ten crooks started shaking, when they saw something. A shadow, with pointed ears. Almost like... Bat ears. Then, someone jumped and hit one of the crooks, in the face. Then, he beat down about half of 'em. In the past ten seconds, I saw five guys get punched, kicked, and body slammed into unconsciousness. Then three more guys pulled out guns, and the guy threw something at them. It knocked the guns, right out of their hands. He jumped on them, and hit them unconscious. Then, the last remaining guy, took out a gun and had me in a chokehold.

The crook said, "Alright, Bat! Here's the deal. You let me go, I don't kill this girl, and Penguin hears nothing about this. Okay?"

I bit the guy. Yeah, childish I know, but I bit the guy. I bit his arm. Then, he screamed in pain, and threw me against the wall. He prepared his gun, and the 'Bat,' threw another thing at him. Then, the crook was punched. Repeatedly. In numerous places. Then, he was held up against the same wall, that I was just a second ago.

The guy who saved, interrogated the crook. He said in a loud, booming, scary kind of voice, "Why did Penguin send you out here? What does he want?" Jeez. If that's his voice, imagine what he must look like. Yeah, he was in the shadows this whole time. I couldn't see anything, other than the pointy ears. The crook didn't reply to the guy, but my mysterious savior broke his arm. Almost bent it backwards. He yelled to the crook, "TALK!' Damn. He was determined.

The crook replied in fear, "Okay! Okay! My boss, Penguin, he told me there was a reward for those kids!" He pointed me and the rest of the Flock. He then said, "Penguin wanted us to catch 'em, and take 'em back the Iceberg Lounge. Said he wanted to see what made 'em so special, and then ship 'em off to DC! That's all I know, I swear!"

The shadowy guy said, "Thanks." Then, he gave him a head but. The crook was out cold.

The Flock rushed to me, and checked me for wounds. Then the guy walked out from the shadows, and he was... Terrifying. He looked like a half-man, half-bat creature. He asked me, "Are alright?"

I looked at him, in fear and gratitude, "Y-Yeah." I stood up and said, "I'm fine." Physically speaking, I was fine. But I was still... Kind of afraid of this guy.

Then, I heard something. Sirens. I turned around, and saw police lights. I looked to the Flock and made sure they were ready to leave. I turned around again, and saw that the 'Bat-guy,' was gone.

I told the Flock in my usual, order giving attitude, "Act like we got kidnapped!"

The asked,"What?" Fang looked like he understood, but wasn't happy with it. Our oh beloved pyros, Iggy and Gazzy, along with Nudge, looked like they had no idea. Angel, just looked, like she was questioning the idea.

I said, "Either that, or an arrest for beating down these guys." Truth be told, I really didn't know what to do. But, I know that cops can be assuming. So we all got down on the ground, and the cops break down the door.

One of them, a big guy in a gray trench coat and mobster hat, said in a gruff voice and Boston accent, "Well... (Sigh) Looks like the Bat's been here already." He looked to us and said, "Get them to the truck. We're takin' em back to the Precinct."

Oh crap. If these cops are anything like a certain FBI agent we encountered before, I am going to scream in that precinct.

 **(Batman POV)**

I looked to the sight, as Bullock hauled the children off. I took the evidence from Penguin's goon, and decided to analyze the kids, the eldest being at most fourteen, new to Gotham, and already there's a reward for them. Explains what Penguin wants with them. But what was the reward for? As the truck carrying the six children headed toward Central Gotham, I got in the Batmobile and followed. That girl... The oldest one, with the blonde hair. Something about her seemed... Familiar.

(A/N: Okay. First chapter of rewrite done. Yes. I know my Maximum Ride stories are not very good, so I'm rewriting them. So, hope you enjoyed chapter one, I'll be rewriting the other ones, and I'll see you later.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Here, Max and the flock meet Commissioner Gordon. Then, Batman offers to look after them, after interrogating them.)

(Commissioner Gordon P.O.V.)

What a night. First, Joker escapes Arkham. Then, six kids show up as his would be victims. Then Batman, beats up Joker. Now, I gotta manage these kids. That's the problem, with being a Police Commissioner. No. Just the problem, with being Gotham's Police Commissioner. I walk into the room, where were holding the kids. Bullock is talking with them. This won't be good.

He says in his typical New Yorker accent "Alright. So we got six kids, who just walk into Gotham City, and almost get killed by the psycho clown, till Batman shows up! Who are you kids? Where ya from, where are your parents? Why are you in Gotham in the first place?!" Montoya, Bullock's partner, slaps herself, in the face.

I decide this is, just going to get worse. The eldest girl, tells Bullock, "I told you, our parents are missionaries! We're from D.C., and Gotham is home, to our next mission!"

Bullock shuts up. That's never happened before. Thank God for this kid. But I thought it weird. Missionaries? From D.C.? In Gotham? It'd be a bit late, for that. I walk in there, and get ready to talk.

I say to the detectives, "I'll take it from here. Both of you, get to your paperwork." They leave, as I drop papers, on to the desk, regarding this case. I say to the kids, "I'm sorry, about Bullock. He gets a little aggressive. But, I think it's time for introductions. My name is Jim Gordon, Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. Who are you kids?" They look at each other, as if they can read each other's minds. The eldest girl then glared at me.

She said, "I'm Max. These are my... Siblings." She looks at them, and then they look at me. They seem nervous.

I tell them, "I'm not buying that. Here's the deal, Max. You don't give me and my officers crap, about your parents being missionaries, and I don't give you crap, about how nice, we may or may not be, to you."

Max replies "How'd you figure it out?"

I tell her, "None of you even look alike. All siblings at least, look somewhat alike. The only ones that do, are the two youngest ones, over there. Now, I'm going figure out where to send you, after you tell me what happened tonight." I knew the reports. Batman saved them, but I needed to know what their while story was.

Max said "The only truth I told, was that we came here, from D.C. The rest, was a lie. We came here, to look for our parents. Two of us, already found our families. We need to look for the others. Gotham has a place, that might be able, to help us with that. We saw the clown, and he tried to kill me. Then, a shadow came over us. Next thing we know, some guy beat the crap, out of the clown. It was Batman. He saved my life. Then, he just disappeared."

I smirked, as I replied "He does that." The kids seemed, baffled. Then, Batman actually came in the room.

He said,"I know a place for them, Jim. I'll have someone, take them there." I smile at him.

I say, "Thanks, Batman. I owe you, again."

He takes the kids, and leaves. What a night.

(Max P.O.V.)

I watch as Batman brings outside, of GCPD. Then he calls someone. He says "Alfred, I have some friends, I need you to retrieve. Six kids, between six and sixteen in age, and one dog." He then throws a gas grenade, on the road, and we pass out.

(Author's note: How'd you like that? Next time, Max wakes up in Wayne Manor. See you then!)


	3. Chapter 3 Wayne Manor

(You know the drill. Maximum Ride is owned by James Patterson, Batman is owned by DC Comics. I would Bob Kane, but he died in 1998. So sorry.)

(Max P.O.V.)

I woke up, in a big cushy bed. I looked around to see, that the room was a suite. Like the kind you'd get, at a hotel. I saw the windows, were open. I looked under the covers, to see that I was in some pretty comfortable P.J.s to tell the truth. I walked outside, and saw that the place, was a mansion. It rested above a huge, hill. Or mountain really. It had a beautiful view, of the city and the bay. I heard a knock on my door. It was an old guy. About fifty or sixty. Gray hair, dignified face, bows tuxedo. He seemed like... A butler of something.

He said, "Good morning, Miss. My name is Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne family. My master has arranged for you, to get dressed and meet him in the dining hall. He expects you, in one hour."

I decided to get some answers from this 'Alfred' guy. I walked up to him, and sighed.

I asked him, "I have a few questions. Where are my friends? Where are the clothes I had on last night? Where am I, and who are you, again?" I felt like he may be a danger, to me and the flock. Did he have some connection, to Batman?

He smiled, and replied " Your friends are in the rooms, that my master gave to them, last night. The clothes, that you and your friends had on, are in the wash. You are in Wayne Manor, home to the Wayne family, since the American Revolution. It's current owner, and my current master, is Wayne. I, once again, am Alfred Pennyworth. Butler to the Wayne family, for a whole six generations. I will be serving you six, for as long as you stay in the Manor, as well." This surprised me. A servant? I had to get more answers.

I asked him, "How did we get here? When will I get to meet, this 'master' of yours?"

He replied, "You may meet Master Bruce, whenever you please. You got here, last night. That fellow in the Bat costume, brought you here. He trusts Master Bruce and myself, greatly. Said he had nowhere else, to take you."

Now, I was more surprised, than when I discovered Jeb, was my father. Damn, this was scary. First, we come to Gotham looking for answers, then get attacked by a clown! Then Batman saves us, then we get dragged to GCPD, now we're in some mansion. Well, might as well get used to it.

I got dressed, and headed down stairs. I was wearing a black T-shirt, and jeans. I looked homeless, but in all honesty, I was. I saw everyone else, in the dining hall. I thought I looked homeless.

Fang was wearing a blue shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans. He shot me a look that said, "You talk about it, I break your neck." I knew he was kidding, but still.

Nudge was wearing, a blue shirt, with white shorts, and a disappointed look on her, face.

Iggy, was wearing basically the same thing as Nudge, except meant for a guy.

Gazzy was wearing an old Air Force jacket, a blue shirt, and red pants. He seemed pretty excited.

Angel, was wearing... Basically a white dress, that cut off at the waste, and a plaid skirt. Or was it a kilt? Do girls wear kilts? I'm not Scottish so, I don't know. She also looked, kinda excited.

Finally, Total. Wait, where was Total? He wasn't at the table, and that was weird.

A voice said, "If you're looking for your dog, he's with our dogs. Pretty full of life, if I say so myself."

I turned around, and saw a guy behind me. He was about, six foot two, with black hair, and blue eyes. He had a pretty handsome face, but a weird looking chin.

He said, "I'm Bruce Wayne. C.E.O. of Wayne Enterprise, and owner of this mansion. I look forward to getting to know you. Each of you."

Wow. This guy, was pretty interesting. A rich guy, very welcoming, letting us stay here. There had to be a catch. Anne was just like this. You know, what happened with her.

I had my breakfast, found Total, gave him to Angel, and looked around. I KNEW something was wrong with Bruce.


	4. Bruce gets to know the Flock

(I know this one's late, but I've had things to attend to in my life. Here, Max and the Flock give their names, well mostly fake names, but still, to Bruce and Alfred. I hope you like it.)

 **(Max POV)**

After we finished breakfast, Angel went to the dog cages, and got Total. Then, we walked back to the dining room. I saw Bruce at the end of the table. He smiled as he said, "Why don't we get to know each other. Starting with your names." He took a file out and said, "Commissioner Gordon gave Batman this file, and he gave it to us. It has some information about you, but as much as we need." He put his together under his chin. He said, "Well go from oldies to youngest." He looked at me and declared, "We'll start with you. The only one who has a name in the file. Max."

I sighed. I said, "I don't know." I looked him in the eyes, "I'm not sure, how well I trust you." I was speaking the truth. I didn't know how well I trusted him. We just met this guy, the night before. But he shot me a comforting look.

He said, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you, of your family." He walked over to me, and reached out his hand. He said, "I hope to establish a friendship, for as long as you're here." I simply scowled at him. I remembered when Ann said similar things.

I sighed and said, smirking, "Well, Bruce, I'm not your typical girl." I looked at Angel, who faithfully stood next to me. I picked her up and hugged her. I told Bruce, "But I care my family. I've taken care of them, for the past four years." I looked him dead on the eye, with an angry look on my face, "I will NEVER, let ANYTHING, hurt them!" It was true. No matter what, I love my Flock. They were like my family. I would never let them get hurt.

Bruce replied, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, Max." His face went dark, and he looked to a picture on the wall. He said, as he looked at the picture, "You should always hold on, to your family." He touched the picture, and his voice turned incredibly sad, "I lost my family, when I was eight years old." He looked down, his hand still on the picture. I put my hand on his shoulder.

I realized something. He lost his parents, when he was Gazzy's age. None of us knew our parents, back then. But losing them THAT young... I don't think anyone should have to go through that.

He then looked back at me, and said, "I hope that you and I can at least, establish a friendship for as long as your in Gotham."

I didn't know what to say to him. I simply replied, with a sympathetic smile, "Yeah. I think we can, Bruce." I couldn't lie to this guy. Couldn't lie to Ann either, but Bruce was different. Very different. He didn't have an 'Itex' feel to him. He felt like a good man. But I could tell by his eyes, he was hiding something. I would have to figure it out later.

Then, Bruce looked at Fang. He said, "So, how about you?" He walked closer to him, "What's your name?"

Fang replied, "Nick." The name he used, when we were with Ann. I found that strange . He looked uncomfortable using it. But he continued, "All you need to know about me..." He tried to look Bruce in the eye, but Bruce was a bit taller, "Is that I love my family, and I like my privacy."

Bruce replied, with a smile, "I understand. I am the same way. I loved my parents, and I too, like a little privacy." Fang nodded his head in silence, as he walked away.

Then, Bruce looked at Iggy. Iggy said, "I'm James." His real name. Alright. Then he said, sarcastically, "Don't show any sympathy for me, just cause I'm the blind guy."

I thought, _Oh, yes. Because you're SO disabled!_ He always makes it seem likes he's in so much pain. If his sense are heightened, why does he act like they're not there?

Bruce smirked as he replied, "Well, don't worry. Wayne Manor is one of the safest places on Gotham. For everyone. Especially the blind." He took out a box, and opened it. Inside was a golden watch, with a lot of tech on it. He said, "This is something Wayne Enterprises, my family's company, had been working on for the past three years." He put it on Iggy's wrist, "With this, you'll be able to avoid any thing in your path." He pointed to the center, "It detects any objects in your path, and let's out a noise, letting you know that something's there. It also detects a safe route."

Iggy was taken back. I think we all were. A device to help blind people. What little I knew about Bruce Wayne, was that he was a rich playboy. So a device to help blind people... Kinda surprised me.

Then, Bruce looked to Nudge and said, "So how about you? What's your story?"

 _He's in for it now,_ I thought. Knowing Nudge, she'd unleash too many questions for him.

Nudge said, "My name's Krystal. I'm a shopper, and a social girl. I love your mansion. It's beautiful! What do you do for a job? Does anyone else live here? How long have YOU lived here? How long will be here? You won't kick us out, will you?!" She stopped to take a breather.

Bruce sighed. He replied to her, talking at normal speed, "It's nice to meet you, Krystal. If you're into shopping, Gotham has plenty stores for you to go to. Just, don't go at night. I happen to hold parties often, so socializing should be no problem. I'm glad to know the Mansion appeals to someone of your tastes. I work as the CEO, of Wayne Enterprises. I tend to work from the office, and it tends to take a long them. So, don't expect to see me very often. The only other person living here, is my faithful butler, Alfred." He looked over to his butler, "He's cared for me, and has acted as a surrogate father." He looked down again, "I lost my real parents, to some random criminal who never received Justice. Alfred didn't abandon me. As for your other questions, I've lived here my whole life. You may stay ad long as you want. What reason would I have to kick you out?"

That shocked me. No, it shocked all of us. Someone who could keep up with Nudge? We never thought it was possible! But, for a second, I heard sorrow from him. Hearing about his butler, being the only one who cared for him... It was heart warming. He loses his parents, but his butler took care of him. That was sweet.

Finally Bruce said, "I guess I'll have to talk to you two later." He kneeled down, "Could I at least know your names?"

Gazzy responded, "My name's Zachary, and this is my little sister." Well, it was true. She was biologically his sister, and she was younger.

Bruce said, "You know she's your sister, but you don't know her name?" Damn, he was good.

Angel replied, "I'm Angel." Giving her real name. How sweet.

Bruce said, "It's nice to meet you both." He looked at his watch, and said, "I have to make my way to company HQ." He looked at us, and said, "But don't worry. You all have plenty of televisions in your rooms, and the Mansion library should keep you busy." He looked at Alfred, "Make sure they don't disappear, Al."

Alfred simply nodded, "But of course, Sir. I'll make sure, that they're here when you return." Alfred was definitely a loyal butler. I'd have to keep an eye on him.

Bruce looked to me, and smiled. He said, "Don't worry. As long as you stay out of trouble, mothing bad can happen."

He then walked away, but not to the front door. He walked into his study. If he was leaving, why walk into his study? I tried to follow him, but Alfred stopped me.

The ver loyal butler said, "I wouldn't go throught Miss Ride." He was smart.

I replied, "First, it's Max. Nothing else, just Max." I crossed my arms, and looked him in the eye, "Second, why not go through there? Is Bruce hiding something?"

Alfred smirked as he replied, "Like he said, Master Bruce enjoys his privacy." He bent over and said, "I hope you can understand, Max."

I said, in confusion, "Sure. I understand." I walked away, as the doors to the study shut. Something was up with Bruce. But what? As Alfred went over to talk to Angel, I hoped she didn't use her powers, I went back to the study. I put my ear, against the door.

All I could hear from the other side, was a grandfather clock, and the sound of another door. A BIGGER door. A door, inside of the wall.

I whispered, "What are you hiding, Bruce?" I had to know. I would get to the bottom of it later, after some time in this city.

(A/N: I know this was a long one, but I've been dealing with other stories, and my life off of the internet. If you didn't enjoy it, that's your opinion. Bye.)


	5. A sick joke for Itex

(Prepare for the shortest, and most confusing chapter, in the whole story)

(Dusseldorf, Germany)

Marian Janessen, Director of Itex, was not happy. Her link to the FBI, Ann Walker, had failed to keep an eye on the Avian-Human hybrids. Her scientists, all of whom had glorious reputations around the planet, had failed to control their own experiments. Now, six little brats created in one her laboratories, were in the one city she dared not go into. The one where she feared for whatever legal status she had. The one city where one man could do anything to her. The one city, where the one man on the planet, that she feared, had resided. Gotham City. She needed a way, to get them out. If she lost them, it would have been a waste of her time, her data, and most importantly, her money.

Her scientists walked in the door. One of them said, "I'm afraid that we can no longer wait, Director. If we desire to recapture the experiments, we need to go into Gotham City, now." He presented a document to her, "They have drawn quite the bit of attention to them. So much so, that now the President of the United States has issued a reward for their return to Washington DC. This has gotten greatly out of hand, we must fix it, Ma'am."

The Director simply sighed. She said, "Gotham is a pit of crime and corruption. Their Police are fools, with little to no power. I will not waste valuable resources, by sending them into a city from which they may never return. Especially not for six experiments who, in all reality, probably will not survive a week in that hellhole of a city."

Another scientist said to her, "Director, they could be rather valuable. If we can get them to submit, we can get them to do whatever you desire them to do." He takes out a dossier, filled with data and pictures. He says, "I have already created a plan to get them back." Inside the dossier was a newspaper headline. It read, 'Most dangerous inmate escapes Arkham, AGAIN.'

The Director asked, "Why did you break a patient, out of a mental asylum?" She'd never liked criminals. Especially those who did not publicly show their identities.

A guard asked her, "Ma'am, we broke him out because we may need help, against Gotham's..." He tried to find the right words, "Silent protector."

She replied, "I am intrigued by the Dark Knight. But I do NOT fear him. The police will be no problem. Batman, should be in the same instance."

The scientist with the dossier said, "I really wish you would have said that earlier, Director." He puts his dossier on her desk, "We've already brought the patient here."

The Director said, "Please. I'm sure I can send back, and deal with, whatever psychopath you made a deal with."

Another man walked into the room. He said, in sarcasm, "Oh, ho ho ho. He he he. Ha ha ha." Everyone turned to look at him. He said, "I thought MY jokes were bad."

The Director shuddered in fear. In her office, was a true psychopath. A man with chalk white skin, blood red lips, curving into a permeant smile, and green hair. The only man on the planet she feared. The Joker.

He said, "So, you want me to catch, and avoid killing, six little brats who have wings, can fly, and have bunch of other unknown abilities, and their pet talking dog?" He considers it, "Alright, but what the hell's in it for me?"

One of the scientist's said, "We believe that Batman may be protecting them, and that the crime lord, Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin, is trying to capture them for the reward money. It is unknown if this is true but..."

The Joker replied, "So, if I do this for you, I get a chance to finally kill Penguin, and have a little fun with dear old Bats?" When the scientist nodded, Joker burst out laughing. He said, "When do I start?"

(Well, I was waiting to put Joker in here somewhere, and I just watched Dark Knight, the night before I wrote this. See you all next time.)


	6. Max's suspicions & investigation

(I'm back in action. This story has been delayed long enough).

(One week after the Flock came to Gotham).

(Wayne Manor).

The Flock were still adjusting to the mansion. Such a big place Angel and Gazzy had to share a bedroom. Other than that, everyone else got their own room.

Alfred was kind. Sort of.. like your grandfather, and the servant mixed in one. Bruce, though.. Secretive. Not much known. Almost never seen in his own house. Max had somehow gotten a hold of the Wayne Enterprises schedule. Bruce only had a few hours to be there. Where did he go at night, when he wasn't on dates?

Max walked up to Alfred. She asked, "Hey, uh.. Alfred?" As the butler turned to her, she continued, "What does Bruce.. Do, when he's not here?"

Alfred replied, "Often, the Master goes on dates with beautiful young ladies. Other times he'll be working. Not only his duties at Wayne Enterprises, but also at his charities, for the people of Gotham."

Max took this into consideration. Bruce had given money to Gotham's Children's Hospital, a lot over the past few years. Other charities? He's a billionaire, of course, but all THAT money? Well. . He's quite well off.

Max saw that the Flock was happy around the Manor. It had eight comfortable bedrooms, a library, God knows how many fully functional computers, a basketball court. And a movie theater. Fang kept to himself in the library, a lot. Nudge was on the computer, socializing over the net and loving it. Angel and Gazzy were enjoying the movie theater, watching whatever they could find in there. Max herself was just happy to have books, music, and the Flock's safety. She would join the others in their activities, and enjoy her own. Only problem. . She still had quite a few questions about Bruce.

(In the Batcave.)

Bruce was at the Batcomputer. On the night he met them, he took samples of their blood. He could tell, something was off with them. He needed to know what. He placed the samples of their blood, onto a table, beneath his microscope. He found trace elements of Avian DNA. Someone had been tampering, with nature. He got the Batsuit on, and got into the Batmobile.

Alfred came down the stairs, "You know, Master Bruce. . Those children are growing curious. Max asked me what you do, when you're not here. "

This was concerning. He said, focused on the mission, "Just tell her I went to work. " He drove off, to find his next case.

He made it as far as the warehouse, where he found Max and the Flock. He saw at least seventeen shadows, moving in the warehouse . He had to investigate.

(Wayne Manor. )

Max sat in a chair, looking at a grandfather clock in Bruce's study. It looked like something about it was.. Off. The clock was old. Well.. the STYLE of clock was old. But, this particular clock. . Looked like it had only been there about five years.

Max said, whispering to herself , "If I remember any bit of history, from that school Ann enrolled us in. . Grandfather clocks go all the way back to World War I. Alfred said, the mansion was built in the American Revolution. So, a clock like this could've been put here, some time between the World Wars. But, it doesn't look that old. "

She looked around. A portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's parents, stood above the massive fireplace. She stood in awe of the portrait. She figured, Bruce must've been real close to them, before they died. She didn't even know who her parents were. But. . To lose them, at such a young age. . Must have left a MAJOR impact on his life.

She heard footsteps. Iggy came into the study. He asked, "Have you seen Bruce anywhere? I'd like to thank him for the watch. It works well." He held up his watch, "It tells me, exactly what's in my way, and where."

Max, while happy for her Flock mate, was suspicious. If Bruce and his company can create technology that helps people.. They probably have tech, to hurt people too.

She got out of the chair, "Alright, Iggy. I'm gonna go check on the others. You know where they might be? " She hadn't seen them in.. About an hour.

Iggy said, "They're all in the library. Alfred wanted them all in one place for now. " Iggy was annoyed. He hadn't gotten any piece and quiet, since he woke up.

Max ran to meet the others in the library. . . Iggy sat in the chair, at Bruce's desk, in the study. He said, "Nice chair. "

As soon as he said, 'chair...' A small trap door opened. Iggy slid through a series of tunnels. He was in some kind of pod, racing down the tunnels. It stopped, and he walked out.

Alfred, who'd been standing guard in the Batcave, saw Iggy, walking out of the pod.. And towards the Batcomputer.

The old butler walked up him, and said, "Iggy. If you will follow me. " He grabbed the young blind man's hand, and lead him up the stairs, to the grandfather clock entrance.

(Meanwhile, with Batman ).

Batman had investigated the warehouse. Finding almost nothing, out of the ordinary. Almost.

He found six piles of feathers, all over the ground. Too big for any birds, in Gotham. But, he'd weirder. He inspected the area, from top to bottom. Finding feathers, blood samples, and traces of Avian DNA. All of it.. Matching the DNA of Max and her Flock.

Before he could fully analyze anything, he heard a loud growling.

He turned to see, fourteen human/Wolf hybrids. The lead one walked up.

Batman asked, intimidating them, "Who are you? ! "

The lead one said, "Name's Ari. And, you, my dear deranged friend, dressed as a bat.." He snarled again, "Are getting involved, where you're not wanted." He walked closer, "So.. You're gonna give us, Max and the others. Or else. " Ari charged.

Batman perfectly evaded, and threw a Batarang at Ari's face. Forcing him to charge. . Into a wall.

The others attempted to attack Batman. It didn't work. One tried to sneak behind him.. And Batman punched that, without even looking at him. He kicked numerous others. Using every gadget he had, and using his skills.. He beat them.

Soon.. Ari got back up. He and Batman squared off. Ari tried to hit the vigilante. He dodged. Batman hit Ari hard enough, his teeth fell out.. He was bleeding. Batman sprayed explosive gel on his hand.. And hit Ari right in the face, while detonating the gel.

Ari slowly lost consciousness. As soon as he fell asleep. Batman informed Commissioner Gordon, of their location. He got in the Batmobile, taking what all evidence he had, and drove back to the Batcave.

Something was special, about Max and Co. He was going to find out what.

(Wayne Manor ).

Max sat at the dinner table. Alfred made them, as he put it.. 'A traditional British dinner.' Though, in the mansion , her and the Flock were safe. But.. Something was just.. Off about Bruce and Alfred. They were decent.. But, at first.. So were Jeb and Ann.

After she tucked in Angel, Gazzy and Nudge.. She helped guide Iggy to his room. After she made sure everyone else was sound asleep. . She stared at the clock, in the main room, of the Mansion. It was 10:00 PM. . And Bruce, who'd left at 6, still hadn't returned.

Alfred said, "Max.. You should get to bed. I'll make sure Master Bruce is alright." He put a hand on Max's shoulder, and got her to her room.

Max changed into her pajamas.. and went to sleep.

Batman returned.. And analyzed the DNA. Not believing what he found.

(Hope this chapter was okay. )


End file.
